Portal:Nano
The Nanos are a technophilic race from Netrobania. Their records go back 20,000 years, indicating a long history of war. The latest, most stable government is the Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council, which came into force 9,000 years ago, resulting in the unification of Netrobania and the expansion of the Nano civilization into the surrounding section of the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. Biology Nanos are tall, amphibian humanoids with large head-crests. Their fingers are thin and webbed, haveing evolved from fins, their feet follow the same general plan as their hands. Nanosan eyes are large and black, and are keyed to the lower end of the electomagnetic spectrum, which means they can see ultra-violate light. It also means that they are red color-blind. All Nanos have some form of cybernetic enhancement built into their bodies, making the races' appearance quite varied. Nanos' speech is mainly controlled by their head-crests, but so is their hearing, making it nearly impossible for two Nanos to talk at the same time and understand each other. This is somewhat remedied by a Nano's facial patterns, which can change shape and shade depending on mood. Government The government of the Nanos is the Nano Cybernetic Ascendants Council. The Nanos believe that well made technology is infallible, so the almost completely cybernetic councilmen are worthy of their support and the right to govern. Such a group is the perfect form of government in a Nano's eyes. Culture Mainstream Nanosan culture is based on the assumption that anything logical is good. Illogical are seen as useless, or actually evil in more radical circles. Other assumptions are that Mahvolmesh is always right, and that one's House lord has one's best interests at heart. All Nanos love well made things. They see such objects as shows of mental, logical action, and sometimes as status symbols. A speech or novel is not seen as a well made thing, mostly due to cultural bias. The desire to create something great is a strong drive for all Nanos, as such, they find the destruction of property to be a grave offence,and often retaliate by wrecking the offenders things. This is what started the first House Wars. Due to an inability to hear while talking, singing never developed in Nanosan culture. Music itself is seen as an interesting novelty, but outsiders often find Nanosan musical compositions boring, as they have a repetitive, simple structure. Nanosan clothing is almost always brightly colored, as dull colors tended to vanish on their ocean homeworld. Working-class Nanos wear simple, form-fitting clothing with a bit of give. Formal clothing is much more extravagant, with long swirls of material trailing from a robe-like garment. Language All Nanos speak Hvolnhovan, the basic communication language of House Hvol. This was not the original scenario, but came into effect after Mahvolmesh united the quarreling Nanosan Houses. He wanted all of his subjects to communicate in a language his enforcers could understand, and it eventually became the common tongue of Netrobania and the surrounding colonies. The other Houses kept their own languages alive, and began to use them again after the humbling of Mahvolmesh. These languages are often very different from one another, but all share some common articles and adverbs. Many Nanos that have Become also speak the Nanosan computer languages, which were made by House Doposen. Religion In the distant past, Nanos worshiped such things as the larger bodies of land on Netrobania, or their ancestors, who were thought to continue growing after death. Such "guardians" would receive food sacrifices and had huge sections of seafloor denoted as their "homes". This led to later rule by the lords of large families as guardians of the family estate, though it never grew to the old fervent worship. Civilization brought on a fading of the ancestor worship and shamanism. Both were replaced by a basic belief that there was a creative force that existed, and that the Nanos were its tools. This led to reverence for personally created objects, and a common religious wrath when they were destroyed. This belief is what caused the first House Wars. More recently, the most common form of religion is a sort of national hero worship for Mahvolmesh. Military Economy Technology Nanosan technology is quite advanced, with the ability to utilize particle weaponry and particle furnaces. Nanosan vorceweav is one of the most resilient materials in the Milky Way, and Nanosan ships made of this substance can withstand great amounts of ballistic firepower. Nanosan starships use shift-drives on faster than light trips; Nanos have been able to compute two of the three unseeable dimensions. At subFTL speeds, Nanosan ships use antimatter beam cores, built into large pods. Nanos have also created a set of level 6 A.I.s known as robo-plagues. A robo-plague takes the form of a group of robots(usualy), made to attack or harras a group of beings. The robo-plagues are often tailored to suit the task ahead of them, with a specific set of weapons and inherent abilities. Robo-plagues are supremely hard to stop once released, as they are adaptive and self-replicating, often recreating themselves into a smaller, less dangerous form to hide and survive. The Delta Runners and Shade Creepers are notable robo-plagues. History |}} Category:Articles by User:Piminy Category:Nano Category:NCAC Category:Species portals